Kajakiem wzdłuż doliny Reno
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 9 Chris: Witam serdecznie w dziewiątym odcinku, czyli półmetku sezonu! Ostatnio odwiedziliśmy Parme, gdzie każda drużyna musiała uwolnić swojego kapitana. Dzięki Emmie, najszybciej ta sztuka udała się Wybuchowym Pizzom! Zaraz po nich otworzyła się klatka Spaghetti, toteż na ceremonii pojawili się Gladiatorzy. Victorii udało się przekonać Daniela do dalszej walki w grze i razem przegłosowali Deborę.. Jednak to nie Debora odpadła! Ale Isabelle, która.. Zagineła. W ten sposób w grze pozostała 12 zawodników! Która drużyna okaże się dzisiaj najlepsza?! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 15 Autobus opuścił niziny oraz Parme i wjeżdzał w strone gór. Tym razem jednak nie w Alpy, jednak rozłożone po całych Włoszech Apeniny. Pokój Zwycięzców 120px George zajął połowe pokoju robieniem ołtarzyku poświęconemu Bteh. Na ścianie był wielki plakat z Bteh ze skarpetkami w buzi, a dookoła zapalonych była masa świeczek. Sam Michael jak w transie chodził ze śmierdzącą skarpetą roznosząc nią odór jakby miał kadzidło. Przechodzący obok Michael zaczął kaszleć. Michael: Znowu ci odbiło na punkcie tego paszczura? :c George zaczął machać mu świecą przed twarzą. George: Jak śmiesz tak nazywać najwspanialszą, najpiękniejszą istote na świecie! Nagle jednak upuścił świece i potrząsnał głową. Michael: Ziom, nie rozumiem co ty w niej widzisz. :D George: Ale w kim? Michael: Eeee..? o_O Uniósł ręke, żeby podrapać się po głowie, jednak w tym momencie zachaczył o świece, która przewróciła się, przewracająć też całą reszte przez co plakat Bteh stanął w płomieniach. George zaczął się walić po twarzy. Michael: Ups.. :D George: Coś ty najlepszego zrobił!! Zaczął go gonić. Michael: Zdecyduj się wreszcie czy lubisz tego paszczura czy nie! :D Kiedy Michael uciekał przed George'm, Emma przyszła z gaśnicą pod ex ołtarzyk George'a. ' Udało jej się zgasić płomień. Charlotte staneła obok niej. Charlotte: Co się tutaj dzieje?! Czy tutaj śmierdzi... Spaloną śmierdzącą skarpetą?! Spojrzała na Emme podejrzanie. Emma: Nic takiego.. Nie udana "zabawa" braciszków.. Charlotte przewróciła oczami. Charlotte: Oni zaczynają mnie irytować. Trace nad nimi kontrole! Wszystko przez tego frajera Moreno! Złapała się za buzie. Charlotte: Po co ja ci w ogóle to mówie?! Emma: Ponieważ cię to dręczy, i bardzo dobrze postępujesz wyrzucając to z siebie! Charlotte: Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! Emma: Wystarczająco.. W każdym razie możesz mieć pewność, że wszystko pozostanie między nami.. Moreno: Trzema! Moreno wyszedł z cienia obejmując Emme i Charlotte. Charlotte: Trzymaj te twoje brudne łapsko z dala ode mnie! Moreno: Jak sobie tylko życzysz.. No i wszystko co powiedziałaś, jest prawdą. To ja dominuje nad bliźniakami.. Charlotte przewróciła oczami. Moreno: Ale to nie oznacza, że moglibyśmy się ich wspólnie pozbyć! Charlotte: W sumie.. Mi to pasuje. Obydwoje spojrzeli się na nią z ogromym zdziwieniem. Charlotte: No co? Potem będą mi już nie potrzebni! Moreno: To co.. Współpraca? Charlotte pierwsza uścisnęła ręke. ' Emma po chwili zastanowienia również. ' ' Środek 120px Hildegarde obudziła się zapachem róż. Tuż przed jej siedzeniem znajdował się ogromny bukiet z różami i karteczką. Hildegarde odczytała karteczke. Hildegarde: "Czekam na ciebie z niespodzianką dwa siedzenia z tyłu.. Twój kochany Martin!" Hildegarde: Hildegarde... KOCHAĆ NIESPODZIANKA! Seksownym krokiem ruszyła dwa siedzenia dalej, gdzie czekał na nią Luka w samych slipkach. Lukaninho: Nareszcie wstałaś, Hildegardziu! Usiądź kotku obok mnie! Wskazał mięciusią podusie. Hilegarde wskoczyła wiernie na siedzenie jak pies. Lukaninho: Masz ochote na.. Śniadanko?! Lukaninho wyjął zza pleców ogromny kawał szynki na kości. Hildegarde: O tak.. Hildegarde być bardzo głodne! Obydwoje zaczeli spożywać mięso z dwóch różnych stron. W końcu zjedli wszystko, i pomiędzy ich ustami została taka mała różnica, że.. Catherine: Hildziaaa! :3 Nagle głowa Luki zamieniła się w głowe Catherine. Hildegarde obudziła się ze snu. xD Catherine: Wstawaj! Musisz pomóc mi zorganizować urodziny dla Sasulinki! :3 Catherine dźgała Hildzie szczotką od kibla. Hildegarde: Co ty tutaj robić?! Co ty zrobić z Martin?! ;( Catherine: Z kim? ;3 Jemu też możemy zrobić urodzinki! Kawaii! :3 Hildegarde opuściła zawiedziona głowe. Catherine: No chodź! :3 Będzie fajowo! Pociągneła Hildzie za rączke w kąt autobusu. Luka siedzący nie daleko dalej odprowadził je wzrokiem. Lukaninho: Co ta Catherine znowu kombinuje.. Powiedział cicho do leżącego obok niego na gwoździach Charlesa. Charles: Nie wiem, ale pewnie coś podniecająego! :D Jak zawsze! Lukaninho spojrzał na niego pogardliwym wzrokiem. Lukaninho: Nie zanudzaj.. Ona jest sprytniejsza niż na jaką wygląda! Charles: A myślisz że spodobało jej się jak wczoraj spadł na mnie głaz? Lukaninho: Z pewnością.. Uciął sarkastycznie. W drugiej części pokoju Hildegarde podsadzała Catherine do kanałów wentylacyjnych. Hildegarde: Czemu Catherine nie móc obudzić Hildegarde z sen później? :( Catherine: No bo ja i twój Martin jesteśmy sekretną parą! :3 Hildegarde: ?! >:( Catherine: Spokojnie, przecież żartowałam! Muahahahah :3 Ukryła paczuszke za kratami. Catherine: Prezencik schowany! <3 Bagażownia 120px Victoria wygodnie się obudziła. Pomimo iż bagażownia była ciasna, to została tylko trójka Gladiatorów i każdy miał swój kąt. ' Debora zastukała swoimi długimi paznokciami o ściane tuż obok jej głowy. Debora: Podoba ci się? Victoria przewróciła oczami. Victoria: Co takiego? Debora promiennie się uśmiechnęła podając jej lusterko. Victoria się w nim przejrzała i.. Po jednej stronie głowy miała wygolone włosy prawie do zera. Debora: I jak ślicznotko? <3 Victoria: Całkiem.. Ładnie! Dobra robota przyjaciółko. Poklepała ją po ramieniu i przysiadła się do Daniela, który tonął w wypełnionych wierszami kartkach. Victoria: Nie uważasz że dobrze mi w nowej fryzurze? Daniel: Tak, tak.. Jesteś piękna.. Jak zawsze! Jednak Daniel odwrócił się dopiero w tym momencie. Daniel: O na moją najukochańszą mamusie! Diabeł w ciebie wstąpił?! Victoria: No można powiedzieć, że diabeł mnie przystrzygł. ;) Daniel ją przytulił. Daniel: Ważne, żebyś ty dobrze się w tym czuła. Victoria unikneła jednak odwzajemnienia uścisku. Victoria: Taak, tak.. Daniel: Dałaś mi nadzieje do walki! Zupełnie jakby pusta butelka wody została zapełniona po samą zakrętke.. Nadzieją! Victoria: Taak, oczywiście.. Możesz na mnie liczyć! Podrapała się po głowie. Victoria: Teraz musze lecieć do łazienki! ' Victoria uciekła, jednak Daniel nie pozostał samotny. Debora podeszła do niego z kartką z jednym z jego wierszy w ręku. Debora: Ten wiersz to prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Czy wszystkie kończą się happy-endem? :x Daniel: Happy-endem? Och, ostatnio moje serce zostało przepełnione wolą walki! Jednak niestety nie zawsze tak było.. Wcześniej płomień we mnie zgasł, jednak odżyłem na nowo. Interesujesz się sztuką? Debora: Ja? Złapała się za pierś. Debora: Sztuka to moje życie, złociutki! Danielowi zaświeciły się oczy. Daniel: Tak?! A kto jest twoim ulubionym poetą? Ulubiony gatunek pisarski? Debora ugryzła się w warge. W tym momencie autobus o coś uderzył. Daniel: Co się stało? Na dnie bagażowni nagle pojawiła się woda. Chris(przez megafon): Uwaga! Wszyscy szybko przed do kabiny ekipy i kierowcy! Wpadliśmy po uszy! Debora: Ojojoj, czas się zbierać! Wzieła Daniela pod pache i wyszli z autobusu. Autobus, Kabina Kierowcy i Ekipy 120px 120px 120px Wszyscy po zapowiedzi Chrisa od razu pojawili się w kiabinie wskazanej przez Chrisa. Ujrzeli, że autobus wjechał do rzeki i utknął. Debora: Co się stało? Chris: Dobre pytanie! "Ktoś" zaatakował Chefa wibratorem, przez co stracił kontrole nad autobusem i wylądowaliśmy w rzece! Hildegarde: Kto to zrobić? Bteh wprowadziła Kleina zakutego w kajdankach. Klein: No co? To nie moja wina. Kierował mną instynkt seksualny! <3 Chce mieć z nim dziecko! >:( Chris: Nie ważne! Wiemy też, że ktoś mu w tym pomógł! Wszyscy zaczeli się oglądać po sobie z podejrzeniem. Klein: Ale ja wcale wam nie powiem tego, że to była Beth! :C Klein złapał się z buzie. W tym momencie za oknem przepłyneła pralka w której wirowała Beth. Klein: Zaczekaj na mnie Bethi! :3 Chciał wyskoczyć przez okno, ale został złapany w pasie przez Chefa. Klein: Mrau! <3 Chris: No nie ważne.. Bynajmniej mamy Beth z głowy! Na jakąś godzine. Chris zatarł ręce. Chris: W takim razie możemy przejść do naszego zadania! Lukaninho: Chyba nie chcesz kazać nam wydobywać tego gruchota z rzeki?! Chris: To świetny pomysł, ale.. Wykorzystam go na później! :P Grupowe westchnięcie. Chris: Dzisiaj.. Udacie się do ciepłych łazien w Poretta Terme! Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdumieni. Chris: Kajakami! Pierwsza drużyna wygra dzień reklasu! Druga będzie mogła przespacerować się po tym pięknym miasteczku, a looserów czeka niespodzianka! Victoria: (sarkastycznie) Suuupeeeeerr.. Chris: Wszyscy jest gotowe, chodźcie za mną na dach! Wszyscy weszli za Chrisem na dach autobusu, gdzie znajdowało się kilka kajaków. Chris: Jak widzicie, mamy tutaj kilka kajaków dwuosobowych. Ponieważ Pizze wygrały ostatnie zadanie ich kajaki będą uzupełnione o wiosła! Wskazał dwa zielone kajaki. Chris: Podzielcie się! Do jednego kajaku trzy osoby, a do drugiego dwa. Moreno: Emma i Charlotte weźmiemy trzy osobowy. Podał reke obu dziewczynom pomagając im wejść. Michael: Piątal ziomek! Płyniemy razem! :D George przybił żółwika. Bliźniacy wskoczyli do drugiego kajaka. Chris: Kajaki bez wioseł są dla reszty! Ale nie przejmujcie się, wiosła możecie uzupełnić po drodze! O ile przetrwacie. Catherine i Charles wsiedli do jednego, a do drugiego Hildegarde z Lukaninho. Victoria: Ale to nie fair! Nas jest trójka i dwa kajaki! Chef wrzucił do jednego kajaka Kleina. Chris: Zadowoleni? Debora: O tak. :3 Ja płyne z Danielkiem! Victoria: Nie, bo ja z nim płyne! Daniel wsiadł do kajaku z Kleinem. Daniel: Kłótnia jest jak zwiędła róża, porozumienie jak bukiet! Nie zadowolone Victoria i Debora weszły do drugiego drużynowego kajaku. Chris: No więc widzimy się w Poreccie! Powodzonka! <3 Wszystkie drużyny ruszyły. Zadanie, Spływ 120px Na krętych wodach rzeki Reno na prowadzeniu zdecydowanie znalazła się drużyna Pizz, w dużej pomocy dzięki wiosłą. Kajak z Michael'em i George'm uciekł od reszty. Michael & George Michael: Jesteśmy na prowadzeniu! :D George: Jakbym nie zauważył! Michael: Noo.. Ej stary a ty nadal masz manie do tej unibrewnej wariatki? Michael skulił się w obawie o kolejny wybuch gniewu George'a, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Michael: Przeszło ci? George: Ale co? Michael: Nie ważne! :D Szturchnął go przyjaźnie łokciem. Niestety, kajak nie fortunnie odbił się od fali i George wylądował w wodzie. Michael: Ups! :c Próbował wciągnąć brata wiosłem z powrotem na kajak. W tym momencie zostali wyprzedzeni przez kajak swojej drużyny. Emma, Charlotte oraz Moreno Moreno jak prawdziwy gentelman wziął ciężar wiosłowania na siebie. Był bez koszulki, a na jego kolanach głową leżała Charlotte. Emma jak sterroryzowana siedziała nie ruchomo po drugiej stronie. Emma: O nie! Michael wypadł z kajaku! Musimy im pomóc! Moreno zgrabnie zakręcił kajakiem na zakręcie. Moreno: Po co? Teraz musimy liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na siebie.. A oni.. Poradzą sobie jakoś. Emma westchnęła. Emma: Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.. Charlotte: Och wyluzuj! Sama przecież chcesz ich wywalić, nie? Emma: Ale ja wcale nic takiego nie powiedziałam! Zarumieniła się. Charlotte: Ale wszyscy wiemy, że tego chcesz. Nagle zalała ją fala. Natychmiast podniosła się. Charlotte: Jak ty prowadzisz tym kajakiem?! Moreno: Tak jak tylko potrafie, dolcissima! Charlotte zagrzytała zębami i przesiadła się na miejsce obok Emmy. 120px Kawałek dalej płyneła dwa kajaki Latających Spaghetti. Charles & Catherine Charles pomimo braku wioseł dobrze sobie radził prowadząc kajak odpowiednio nim balansując na falach. Catherine zbierała po drodze wodorosty tworząc tort urodzinowy. Catherine: Jejciu! Prawie skończyłam torcik. <3 Charles: To prezent dla mnie? Catherine: Nie. <3 Na urodzinki Sasulinki! ^^ Charles westchnął. Charles: Spokooo... Ten to ma fajnie. ' Catherine: A masz może zapalniczke? :3 Trzeba zapalić świeczke. <3 Wbiła czubek od trzciny w tort. Charles: Dla ciebie wszystko. <3 Połaskotał się po gardle, po czym nagle chuchnął z całej siły w kierunku tortu wywołując ogień i zapalając "świeczke". Catherine: Kawaii! <3 Jak to zrobiłeś? Charles uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany. Charles: No wiesz.. Zna się te i owe sztuczki. <3 W ogóle co dzisiaj takiego robiłaś rano z Hildegarde? Catherine: Zobaczysz! :3 Charles zapatrzył się w jej oczy, przez co kajak uderzył o skałe. Lukaninho & Hildegarde Tuż za nimi płynął kajak z Luką i obrażoną Hildzią. Lukaninho: Patrz! Lina nad nami! Sięgnij po nią! Ale Hildegarde siedziała nie ruszając się na tyłku. Lina wisiała tuż nad jej głową, ale Hildzia jej nie wzieła. Lukaninho: No co jest? Moglibyśmy złączyć nasz kajak z ich.. Ale lina przepadła! Hildegarde z wyraźnym fochem odwróciła od niego głowe. Lukaninho: No co się znowu takiego stało? ._. Próbował do niej podejść, ale ta go zatrzymała ręką na odległość. Hildegarde: Martin nawet nie próbować być miły! Hildegarde i tak wiedzieć że to sen! Lukaninho: Haloo?! Jesteśmy w trakcie zadania, nie ma czasu na fochy! Hildegarde odwróciła się w drugą strone. Hildegarde: Martin jak zawsze być taki nie czuły! ;( Luka próbował się uspokoić wyobrażając sobie piłke przy nodze. Lukaninho: Słuchaj.. Potrzebuje ciebie! Wszyscy cie potrzebujemy! Bez twojego zaangażowania trafimy na ceremonie. Chcesz żebym odpadł? Hildegarde: ... Lukaninho dostrzegł przed nim kolejną zwisającą line. Tym razem to jemu udało się ją schwytać. 120px Daniel & Klein Przed ostatnim kajakiem w grze był kajak zachwycającego się widokami Daniela i znudzonego Kleina. Daniel: To mały raj na ziemi.. Warty więcej niż tysiąc słów! Nagle głowa Kleina znalazła się tuż obok jego ucha. Klein: A wiesz jakie widoki ja lubie? <3333 Daniel: Ptaszków latających po drzewach obrośniętych poranną rosą? Klein: Praaawie. :3 Zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Klein: Oczywiście że latających ptaszów.. Tylko że gołych panów! :3 Daniel zaczął się pocić. Daniel: No... To... Jest.. Bardzo poetyckie, hehe. Klein: Jesteś strasznie słodki jak na poete. Mrrr. <3 Daniel: Eeee.. Uwaga, gałąź! Daniel schylił się w ostatniej chwili. Niestety, Klein nie zdążył i po uderzeniu o gałąź głową stracił przytomność i padł jak długi w kajaku. Daniel: O nie! Victoria & Debora Na szarym końcu znajdował się kolejny kajak Gladiatorów, z mającymi dwie różne koncepcje na temat spływu Victorią i Deborą. Debora: Ty powinnaś wiosłować.. Przydały by ci się mięśnie, koteczku. Kajakiem dopłyneły do skrzynki na środku, w której znajdowało się jedno wiosło. Victoria: Mi to i tak obojętne. ;_; Znużona wzieła wiosło i zaczeła wiosłować. Cisza pomiędzy nimi jednak nie trwała zbyt długo. Debora: Więc.. Co ci do diaska strzeliło do łba, żeby knuć przeciwko mnie? ;> Victoria: Nie musze z niczego ci się tłumaczyć.. Debora zaśmiała się szatańsko. Debora: Naprawdę uważasz że Danielek pozostanie ci wierny do końca? Victoria przewróciła oczami. Victoria: Ojej, a co chcesz zrobić? Nakłonić go do sojuszu? Czy może popisać z nim wiersze? A może go ogolisz. Debora: Oj tam, nie przesadzaj. Tylko zrobiłam ci przysługe. ;) 120px Michael & George Bliźniacy pozbierali się z powrotem do kajaku i ponownie udało im sie wyjść na prowadzenie. Michael: Czyli.. Nie wkurza cie wyzywanie Bteh? George: Nie.. Michael: To dobrze bo to salceson. :D George wyraźnie się skrzywił. George: No pewnie że to salceson.. Michael: Dobrze widzieć starego brachola! :D Wystawił ręke do żółwika. W tym momencie jednak prosto do ich kajaku z drzewo spadło pudło. Michael: Mam nadzieje że to coś jajcarskiego! :D George: A ja mam nadzieje że to Bteh! *_* Michael spojrzał na niego podejrzanie. George: Żartowałem! :D ' Michael otworzył pudło. Michael: Ale będzie fajowo! <3 Emma, Moreno i Charlotte Bliźniacy znikneli im zza horyzontu. Płyneli zupełnie sami przez Reno w srodku lasu. Emma: Nie sądzicie że.. Jest tutaj podejrzanie cicho? Charlotte machnęła ręką piłując paznokcie. Charlotte: No proszę cie.. Najgorsze co może nas spotkać na tym głupim kajaku to Beth! Emma położyła palec na jej buzi. Emma: Ciii! Ktoś nadchodzi! I w ty momencie z dwóch stron brzegów na lianach kajak zaatakowały Beth i Rolanda. Rolanda przeleciała na drugą strone zabierając wiosło a liana Beth się zerwała. <3 Rolanda: Zobacz Bethi! Upolowałam Bekon! Rolanda zaczeła lizać wiosło. Rolanda: Ale on nie jest wędzony! Jak mogliście? Rolanda nie może być tak traktowana. >:( Rolanda dumnie odgarneła włosy. Rolanda: Chodź Beth! Idziemy zapolować na kupke! <3 Jednak Beth siedziała na kolanach Moreno strasznie się śliniąc. Moreno: Wszyscy dobrze? Beth: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuziiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Rolanda: Już ide po ciebie Beth! ;( Rolanda przeleciała na lianie przez kajak zabierając Beth i Moreno. Charlotte: Hej, zostawcie go! On jest mój! To znaczy.. Nasz! Moreno się uśmiechnął. ' Beth: On jest teraz mój! <3 Beth weszła z Moreno do pralki. Beth: Zawsze marzyłam o stworzeniu sekszownej rodzinki! Rolanda: Heeej! Ale to moje ciacho! Beth: Możemy się nim podzielić! :D Rolanda: Chętnie! :D Rolanda i Beth zaczeły molestować przestraszonego Moreno. 120px Catherine & Charles Lukaninho chciał mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, toteż oba kajaki drużyny Spaghetti płyneły blisko siebie. Mimo wszystko Charles i Catherine utrzymywali się nieco z przodu. Charles: To powiedz w końcu, jak wkurzyłaś naszą yetinke? :D Catherine: Zgaduj, zgadula. Hahahah! Zagadki są takie kawaii! <3 Charles postukał sobie w pustą główke. Charles: Umyłaś jej włosy benzyną i potem je podpaliłaś? :D Catherine: Sasuke nie pozwolił. ;C Charles: Powiedziałas jej, że mnie kochasz i zrobiła się zazdrosna? :D Dostał z liścia. Charles: No dobra.. Poddaje się. :C Catherine: Po prostu powiedziałam jej, że Luczka tak naprawdę ma już jej dość i dlatego dzisiaj z tobą rozmawiał. <3 Charles: Ale Luczka ze mną o tym nie rozmawiał. xD Catherine: Wiem, ale lepiej dla Hildzi żeby tak myślała. Kawaii! ;3 Wskoczyła do wody na główke. Charles: Ona.. Chce mnie! :D Lukaninho & Hildegarde ' Luka próbował dorzucić liną do kajaku Charles'a i Catherine, ale za każdym razem mu się nie udawało. Lukaninho: Hildzia.. Chcesz spróbować? Wręczył jej line. Ta wyrzuciła ją za burte. Lukaninho: Co ty do cholery zrobiłaś?! Hildegarde: Hildegarde wyrzucić lina przez kajak! Lukaninho: No co ty nie powiesz. Dlaczego?! Hildegarde: Bo Hildegarde wiedzieć że Martin knuć przeciwko eliminacja Hildegarde! Lukaninho: Że niby kto ci tak powiedział?! Hildegarde: Ktoś komuś Hildegarde wierzyć! Lukaninho usiadł chowając zdesperowany twarz w dłoniach. 120px Victoria i Debora w ciszy płyneły na przód. Debora: Przyznaj się, zakochałaś się w Danielku. ;3 Victoria: Że co? Po*ebało cię?! Debora: No to po co jest ci potrzebny? Victoria: Żeby cię wywalić? Debora wyjeła zza pleców dyktafon. Debora: Ha! Ciekawie co będzie jak się Danielek o tym dowie! Victoria: A właśnie że się nie dowie! Zaczeły się szarpać. Skończyło się na tym, że dyktafon Debory spadł do wody. Debora: No i co najlepszego zrobiłaś?! Victoria: Pozbawiam cię dowodów. :3 Debora wymusiła smutną mine. ' Daniel & Klein Daniel zastanawiał się jak mógłby pomóc nieprzytomnemu Kleinusiowi. Daniel: Jak to było w tym wierszu o lekarzu i niewiaście?! Jak?! Zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Klein: Usta-usta. <3 Daniel: No przecież.. Zaraz, co?! Klein udawał nieprzytomnego i cmokał ustami w oczekiwaniu na pocałunek. Daniel: Nie moge tego zrobić! Klein: Ale wtedy ja umre! Daniel: Ale przecież ty żyjesz! Klein: Nie, to tylko moja dusza, dupku! Daniel: Ojej, rozmawiam z duchami? Klein: Całuj wreszcie! Daniel zrobił kolejny unik. Tym razem na twarz Kleina spadło kolejne pudło. ' Wodospad Przed samym miastem Porettą Terme znajdował się pokaźny wodospad. Pod nim praktycznie znajdowały się pierwsze domy. 120px Emma, Moreno i Charlotte Kajaki Pizz nadal znadjowały się na prowadzeniu. Ten kajak jako pierwszy zbliżył się do wodospadu. Na pokładzie były Beth i Rolanda. Emma: Widzicie to przed nami? Charlotte: To nie może być.. Moreno: WODOSPAD! Moreno próbował mocno wbić wiosło pomiędzy skały chcąc zatrzymać kajak, jednak nurt był za silny. Rolanda: Bethi, chyba czas na.. Beth i Rolanda spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. Beth: Betho-Rolanukacje! Obie wyskoczyły z kajaków. <3 Charlotte: No świecie. A gdzie ci palanci bliźniacy?! Wyłonili się z nad kamienia obok wodospadu. Michael: Tu jesteśmy! Łapcie! :D Rzucił im zapaloną fajerwerke ze złapanego przez nich pudła. Moreno: Cazzo! Moreno zasłonił Charlotte przed fajerwerką która po wybuchu wywaliła ich w powietrze. Michael: Ups! Miało to ich doprowadzić do mety. :c Podszedł do niego George z kolejną zapaloną. George: Co mówiłeś?! Bum. Oni również znaleźli się w powietrzu. 120px Obydwa kajaki znajdowały się tuż przed wodospadem. Charles i Catherine pomimo tego ociekali radością. Charles: Jak dawno nie skakałem z wodospadu! <3 Catherine: Kawaii! :3 To będzie najlepszy możliwy prezent dla Sasukulisiunia! <3 Kiedy kajak zbliżył się do samego końca, Charles złapał Catherine za ręke. Charles: Gotowa? Ta strzeliła mu z liścia. Catherine: Muahahaha! Nie przy Sasulince! ;3 Skoczyli. Zostali jednak zaczepieni przez line Luki za nogi. Lukaninho: Przestańcie robić głupstwa i zaczekajcie na nas! Jednak oni lecieli w powietrzu. Lukaninho: O nie.. Lukaninho nie zdołał ich utrzymać i poleciał za nimi trzymając się liny. Hildegarde: Martin! :( :(> Rozerwała koszule i wskoczyła za nimi. 120px Tuż za nimi pojawiły się kajaki Gladiatorów. Kiedy dostrzegli wodospad, Daniel mocował się z otwarciem skrzyni. Victoria: Szybko! W tej skrzyni na pewno jest coś, co nam pomoże! Daniel: Już.. Prawie! Pchał z całej siły robiąc się czerwony na twarzy. Jednak bez skutku. Debora złapała kajak Daniela. Debora: Oj posuń się. :3 Rozprostowała kości w rękach i bez problemu otworzyła wieczko. W środku znajdowała się ogromna parasolka. Victoria: Że niby to ma nam pomóc w upadku z tego wodospadu?! Daniel: Nie ma wyjścia, trzeba spróbować! Otworzył parasolke przed samym spadem. Daniel: Trzymajcie się! Victoria i Debora również złapały się parasolki i wraz z nią polecieli na dół. Poretta Terme, Rozstrzygnięcie Chris czekał z Brendonem na ewentualne pojawienie się Isabelle w celu wykonania zadania z szansy o powrót. Niestety, Isabelle się nie pojawiała. Chris: Cóż.. Isabelle brak! Wygląda na to, że automatycznie przechodzisz dalej! Brendon krzyknął radośnie. Brendon: Świetnie Chrisiak! Moge zostać do końca zadania? Chris: Eee, nie? Bteh odciągneła Brendona od Chrisa. Chris: Ciesz się, że pozostajesz w grze! Póki co.. Zatarł ręcę. Chris: Zobaczmy kto trafi na ceremonie! Przed Chrisem pojawiła się pierwsza drużyna. Chris: No prosze! Na pewno nie będą to Słoneczni Gladiatorzy! Debora, Victoria i Daniel wylądowali na wielkiej parasolce tuż przed Chrisem. Debora: Czyli wygraliśmy? :3 Chris: Na to wygląda! Wieczór w ciepłych łazniach jest tylko wasz. <3 I mój oczywiście. ^^ Debora i Daniel się cieszyli, Victoria nie bardzo. Chwile na potem na brzegu wyłoniła się kolejna drużyna. Chris: A więc.. Latające Spaghetti po raz setny zajmują tylko i wyłącznie drugie miejsce! Wycieńczeni próbowali złapać oddech po ciężkim przepływie. Chris: A na ceremonii widzimy się z.. Przed nimi z nieba spadła cała osmolona drużyna Pizz. Chris: Wybuchowe Pizze.. Ktoś z was dosłownie "Wybuchnie" podczas dzisiejszej ceremonii I TO TUŻ PRZED ROZŁĄCZENIEM! :D Wszyscy westchneli. Debora: Po tej ceremonii będzie rozłączenie? Chris: Dokładnie! Praktycznie od teraz zaczynacie działać solo! Z wyjątkiem Pizz. <3 Wszyscy zaczeli mierzyć obwiniającym wzrokiem bliźniaków. George: No co? Bynajmniej świetnie się bawiliśmy, prawda? :D Moreno: Świetnie, to będziemy się bawić na dzisiejszej ceremonii! Wszyscy się rozeszli zostawiając samych bliźniaków. Michael: No to wpadliśmy.. To twoja wina! George: Nie-e, bo twoja! To ty wpadłeś na pomysł z petardami! Odwrócili się od siebie plecami. Michael: Ty odpadniesz! George: Nie, bo ty! Ceremonia 120px Wieczór szybko nadszedł i Wybuchowe Pizze, już cali czyści zebrali się pod autobusem w kolejce aby zagłosować. ' ' ' ' ' Kiedy ostatnia z głosowania Emma wróciła nad ognisko Chris wrócił z urną. Chris: Witam na ceremonii! Ostatnio wypracowaliście sobie naprawdę nie złą przewage liczebną nad innymi drużynami. Dzisiaj wszystko pójdzie na marne! Charlotte, czy dzisiaj ktoś szczególny zawinił? Charlotte: No pewnie! Spojrzała się wymownie na bliźniaków. Charlotte: Na pewno nie można zwalić tego na Beth! Chris: Słyszałeś Michael? Czy czujesz się winny porażce? Michael: Nie. Chris: A ty George? George: Nie. :D Charlotte: Phi! Chris: No cóż.. Przejdźmy do wyników! Bteh przyniosła na ceremonie cztery wiosła. Chris: O to symbol waszego bezpieczeństwa.. Rzucił wiosło Charlotte i Emmie. Charlotte: Chcesz mnie zabić Chrisiaczku? :c Chris: Może? :D Emma złapała swoje w locie i odetchneła. Chris: Kolejne wiosełko dla.. Moreno! Moreno również pewny siebie złapał wiosło. Chris: Jedno wiosło.. Dwójka bliźniaków! Bliźniacy po raz ostatni zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Chris: Dzisiejszy wybuch na siedzeniu wstydu zaliczy... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Michael. George: Jest! Michael: No cóż bracie.. Gratulacje i powodzenia! Chris odwrócił się do Bteh. Chris: Twój czas w tym programie też nastał! Bteh & George: COOO?! Chris: Dokładnie! Michael i Bteh na siedzenie! George: Nie możesz wyrzucić Bteh! ;( Chris: Chyba jednak.. Moge? :D George: W takim razie ja też rezygnuje! Charlotte zaczełą się śmiać. Charlotte: Frajer! Chris: Jak sobie życzysz! Po chwili cała trójka - Michael, George i Bteh gnieździli się na jednym siedzeniu. Bteh: Ty j*bany frajerze! Odp*rdol się ode mnie! George jadł jej włosy. George: Nigdy skarbie. <3 Chris: Dobra, wszyscy mamy chyba tego dosyć.. Wystrzelił ich w powietrze. Chris: I tym sposobem w grze po rozłączeniu pozostaje tylko.. 10! Czy ktoś powróci? Czy ktoś odpadnie?! Zostańcie z nami na kolejne odcinki Totalnej.. Porażki.. Giro.. D'Italii! Wyniki Głosowania ' ' ' ' ' .....KONIEC..... Czyjego powrotu oczekujesz najbardziej? Brendon George Michael Isabelle Theresa Wide Marie Joulie Berna Giacomo Kto jest twoim faworytem po rozłączeniu? Charles Lukaninho Daniel Moreno Charlotte Emma Hildegarde Catherine Victoria Debora Kto NIE JEST twoim faworytem po rozłączeniu? Charles Lukaninho Daniel Moreno Charlotte Emma Hildegarde Catherine Victoria Debora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki